Glitches
The following is a list of Glitches that can occur throughout the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The following glitches occur in ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Some of them can also be observed in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Single Player * If the player activates the "God Mode" cheat while he or she is on fire, then he or she will remain on fire (without losing any health) until the cheat is deactivated. * While the player is using the street turret weapon (which can only be obtained using a cheat code), he or she will be unable to use regular melee attacks, throw grenades, or fire while crouching. In addition, picking up another weapon will cause the street turret to disappear. * If the player presses the Esc key at just the right moment, while getting out of the helicopter at the beginning of the mission Interval 04 - Infiltration - LZ is Hot, then he or she will appear back inside the helicopter and remain there as it flies away. This can also be accomplished more easily by pressing Esc repeatedly while getting out of the helicopter. It should be noted that the only way to proceed with the game after this glitch occurs is to restart the mission.YouTube - F.E.A.R. Helicopter Glitch * In Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers, after climbing up into the ceiling in the break room, when the ceiling is supposed to drop out from underneath the player, if they drop onto the fallen ceiling, it can cause some weird glitches, like being spun around in place 360 degrees or warping through the floor and dying in the void underneath. It appears to be a clipping issue with contact with the dropped ceiling, and triggering the ceiling collapse without falling onto the ceiling will avoid this glitch. * When throwing a proximity mine on a non-flat surface (like stairs), there's a chance that it will float straight up instead of staying down and lighting up. It will "plant" by itself when it reaches the ceiling. During the time that it's floating, it does not explode when an enemy gets too close. * When the player is supposed to escort Alice Wade to the elevators, she may not follow, leaving the player stuck in that level. * Incoming radio transmissions may be skipped, leading to missing plot points. * In Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 1, after having dropped from the open grate into the basement, and to progress to the next area you need to jump onto some pipes. Sometimes, the jump button will not work, leaving the player stranded in the basement. * Sometimes, if the player switches out one their weapons for one that an enemy carried, the discarded weapon may partially clip through the floor and make loud clacking noises. * When controlling Armacham Defense Turrets, if the player clears out all of the enemies without destroying the turret, there is no way to back out of the controls, leaving them stuck at the turret. * Ammo bug: The player can get more ammo for weapons than was intended by the developers. The trick is finding the weapon you want, such as an ASP Rifle, and there are more of the rifles nearby. Normally, picking up the other weapons would only give the full magazine of ammo to the player's ammo capacity of the rifle, but with the ammo glitch, you can more than double the normal ammo pick up. Discard the weapon you want more ammunition for for another weapon nearby that you don't already have, pick up one of the other weapons that you want more ammo for, retrieve the one that was dropped, and drop the weapon again, and pick up the weapon you don't want, and pick another of the weapon you want more ammo for if there is another in the environment and retrieve the original weapon. This can be used to fill up the player's ammo capacity very quickly, or to get more ammunition than was intended for hard-to-find weapons such as MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launchers, Type-7 Particle Weapons, ASP Rifles and MP-50 Repeating Cannons. However, sometimes some weapons found lying around will only have just a magazine of ammo, so the glitch will not work in those instances. This glitch also works in Perseus Mandate and Extraction Point. Multiplayer * In several multiplayer maps, such as Evacuation, there are places where the player can leave the normal playing area by going inside the walls. When this is accomplished, the player will be able to see through the wall and shoot other players, but will not be visible (and cannot be shot) from outside the wall.YouTube F.E.A.R combat evacuation glitch + kills Since this gives the player an unfair advantage, the exploitation of this glitch is commonly seen as cheating. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' These glitches can occur in Perseus Mandate. Single Player * In the beginning of Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival, when Chen and Raynes are supposed to follow you under a half open gate, they may not follow, and since there's a door that only Chen can open on the other side, this leaves the player stuck in the level. * The radio often skips transmissions. * During Interval 02 - Revelation - Rescue and Recon, when the player is supposed to take control of a turret to attack the Nightcrawlers, if the player kills all the enemies without destroying the turret in the process, there is no way to back out of the controls, leaving the player stuck and requiring a reload to escape. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' These glitches will occur in Extraction Point. Single Player * In the beginning of the game, in the Church, if you are quick, you can run over to the section of the floor that Alma will dismantle. If the player stands on the pieces of the floor while they rise to the ceiling, it will kill you. * At one point, Holiday will have to blow open a door for you to continue. Sometimes, the explosive won't go off, leaving the player stuck. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The following glitches occur in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Single Player *The Introduction scene may and may not appeared at the beginning right after the installation of the DLC F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn pack. *During the Interval 06 - Keegan, during the firefight, there's a small chance that Keegan will walk in place by a concrete beam when he is supposed to walk to the gate at the other side of the area. After the fight is over, Stokes will tell the player to retrieve Keegan, but as he is still stuck walking in place behind the player, you can't go under the gate as you are supposed to do. Reloading from the checkpoint does not fix the issue, the player needs to go to the menu of Intervals and select "Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan" to fix the glitch. *After walking through the cafeteria in the Wade Elementary School and through the window to the other side, if the player hops through the window and back into the cafeteria, the music and Becket's heavy breathing will still occur, but no enemies will attack. *Killed enemies, mostly ones killed through fire-based weapons, have a tendency to clip through the ground or other scenery and will often make loud "flopping" noises. *Sometimes when Michael Becket gets into the telesthetic amplifier on Still Island, he will be able to walk out of the chair. While events unfold, he can walk around the place and watch the game's events. However, he will still be teleported to Alma Wade's world as scripted. *Rarely during an encounter with young Alma in the first level, particularly the pool area, Alma will simply stand there. She will slowly walk toward Becket if he moves away but will not do anything else. Multiplayer * If the player is typing a message to other players when a round ends, he or she may be unable to chat in the lobby. * When a player dies in a multiplayer match, he or she always respawns automatically, despite the fact that the words "Press Fire to Respawn" briefly appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen just before the player respawns. * During a multiplayer match with the slow down time mechanic active, a player can sometimes activate this and be unable to turn it of for the rest of the match, causing to game to run slow for the remainder. ''F.E.A.R. 3 This is a list of glitches in ''F.E.A.R. 3. Single Player * Rarely, in Interval 01 - Prison after the opening cinematic, the Point Man may not bend down to retrieve the radio, leaving the player stuck looking at the floor and requiring to re-start the game to proceed. * At the Fairport Ridge Apartments, the white propane tanks scattered throughout the area have a tendency to clip half-way into the ground. * During a fight in the Port Authority Airport against two Phase Commanders, one of the Commanders may disappear, never to be seen again. Because both Phase Commanders need to be killed to proceed to the next area, the player must reload the level when this occurs. * At the Airport, before the player enters the last waiting room, the entrance door is partially covered by an invisible wall, leaving the player about a foot to squeeze through. * In the Airport, before the player exits the building to pilot the REV9 Powered Armor, the small poles by the reservation desks will clip partially through the floor if knocked over. * When fighting a Phase Commander, if he charges the player, his model might clip partially into the player, and he will continue to run forward until the player hits him. * Rarely, during the last boss fight, killed Ghost Soldiers may drop a frag grenade, even though grenades aren't supposed to appear in that Interval. * During the beginning of Interval 08, sometimes the Alma Doll will spawn behind a stack of tires by the wall. If the player is not careful when collecting the doll, they can get stuck in between the tires and the wall. This may require a reloading of the level, or alternating between running, jumping and meleeing the tires to escape. References es:Problemas Técnicos Category:Game Mechanics